The Midnight Game
by himurotetsuya
Summary: Games are little acts of fun that put a smile on your face and make you laugh. They're not suppose to make you feel this constant, sinking anxiety in your stomach whilst your playing. They're not suppose to make your face contort in fear and scream in dread whenever your hear something that you cannot see. And they're definitely not suppose to make you feel like there's something b


CHAPTER ONE: Let's Play A game

The Midnight Game

* * *

Coarse Language  
Supernatural  
Violence  
Tragedy  
Horror  
Angst  
Gore

* * *

Games are little acts of fun that put a smile on your face and make you laugh. They're not suppose to make you feel this constant, sinking anxiety in your stomach whilst your playing. They're not suppose to make your face contort in fear and scream in dread whenever your hear something that you cannot see. And they're definitely not suppose to make you feel like there's something breathing down your neck with every step you take.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** KUROKO NO BASUKE NOR DO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

* * *

Indigo bled down the horizon like wet paint on a canvas, chasing away the heliotrope hue the sky once held downwards after the sun and into the earth. Indigo darkened into a deep midnight shade of navy as time passed. Stars bloomed like pure white waterliles across an expanse of night, brightening up the dark skies which hung above the city of Kyoto.

"Let's play a game."

A certain birthday boy suggested, though his tone seemed like he was demanding it, his dichromatic eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a toothless grin. His six guests shuddered slightly at that, knowing full well that it bode an unpleasent surprise. One of the guests, a male with tanned skin and short navy hair, raised an eyebrow at the redhead, silently questioning him with his deep blue eyes.

"It's your eighteenth birthday and you want to play a game, Akashi? We aren't in middle school anymore– hell, we aren't even in school anymore. What game would we play without looking stupid?"

Akashi frowned at that. The frown deepened when his other five guests decided to add their little opinions in too.

"Aominecchi is right, Akashicchi. We're all eighteen here. What game would we play?"

"I think that it's a little peculiar. Not that I care, nanodayo."

"Ne, Aka-chin? Are you unwell?"

"Mukkun, I don't see what's wrong with us playing a game."

"Ano, Kise-kun... I'm still seventeen..."

Everyone turned to look at pale cyanette, whom was seated—more like squished—in between the tanned bluenette Aomine Daiki and the pinkette Momoi Satsuki. Though his birthday was at the beginning of the year, Kuroko Tetsuya was yet to turn eighteen. This made Kise snigger loudly, causing a crease to form in between the shorter boy's eyebrows. The latter tuned out the blonde's snickers and turned his attention to the redhead, whom was seated in the armchair beside the full three-seater couch opposite the one he shared with Aomine and Momoi. "Akashi-kun, what game did you have in mind?"

The said teen's grin found it's way back upon his face at the boy's query, earning himself a small smile from the small bluenette and pale faced grimaces from the rest.

"It's called 'The Midnight Game'. It's something akin to 'Murder In The Dark' but all the more perilous and life-threatening. The game was originally an old pagan ritual used mainly as a punishment for those who questioned the pagan religion's existence and it's beliefs. It was mainly a scare tactic against the non-believers to try and make them believe the power of the pagan religion, but many of them came back mentally scarred and begging for death.

"It must be exactly 12:00am when we begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. Materials that are required include a candle; a wooden door; at least one drop of your own blood; a piece of paper; matches or a lighter; and salt. Since we'll be all playing, we will all need our own of the aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately.

"First, we'll write our full names on separate pieces of paper and put a drop of your blood on your paper. Allow it to soak into the paper. Then we'll go around turning off all the lights in the house. After that, we'll all go outside and press the paper with our names upon it against the door. Now we'll take the candle and light it with a lighter or matches and proceed to put the candle on top of the paper before knocking on the door 22 times. I'll open the door, then we'll blow out our candles, and I'll close the door as we re-enter the house. We would've just allowed the Midnight Man into the house. Now, at this point, we'll immediately relight our candles.

"This is where the game begins. We'll lurk around my completely dark house by candle light. Our goal will be to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33am. Should your candle ever go out, then that means the Midnight Man is nearby. You will have to relight the candle within the next ten seconds but if you are unsuccessful in relighting your candle, then you'll immediately surround yourself in a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of those actions, the Midnight Man will then induce a hallucination in the form of your greatest fear, which will last until 3:33am. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you will have to stay within the circle until 3:33am. We must continue playing the game until 3:33am. You'll win the Midnight Game by either being protected within the circle of salt or without being caught by the Midnight Man. The Midnight Man will then leave at 3:33am and it will be safe to get out of your salt circle.

"Also, indications that you are near the Midnight Man include a sudden drop in temperature; seeing a pure black, humanoid figure through the darkness; and very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source. If you experience any of these, I suggest that you leave the area to avoid the Midnight Man. Staying in one spot throughout the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. I advise that you keep moving throughout the game."

"And before I forget, there are some rules that you must follow. If you accidentally break them, you'll most certainly regret it. There are six in total.

Do not turn the lights on during the game.

Do not use a flashlight during the game.

Do not go to sleep during the game.

Do not use another person's blood on your name.

Do not use a lighter in substitue for a candle. It will not work.

And definitely do not provoke the Midnight Man in any way.

If you happen to do any of the actions above; you most certainly going to rue playing this game... So, who wants to play?"

"Fuck that shit."

"Call me a scaredy-cat! I don't care! I'm not doing it, Akashicchi!"

"There is no such thing as ghosts, nanodayo."

"I'm too scared of that kind of stuff, Aka-chan!"

"Ditto, Sa-chin."

"Sounds like fun."

Once again, everyone turned to face the bluenette, this time there was pure shock on their faces rather than amusement and mirth, in Kise's case. Kuroko cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows in what was to be interperated as confusion.

"What is it? It's only a game."

The groups face's paled at the statement, sans the dichromatic-eyed teen. Summoning a ghost to play a twisted version of Murder In The Dark for three hours and rather than just switching roles when you get caught, a hallucination of your greatest fear terrorizes you for three hours instead of a fucking ghost. Yeah, what a game.

"Don't tell me your scared."

"Of course they're scared, Tetsuya." Akashi reassured with a mocking tone, the sides of his mouth curled into a cruel smirk as he gestured to the majority of the terrified boys and girl, whom where shivering in apprehension. "They're practically shaking like newborn lambs." The redhead chuckled throatily when Aomine's face flushed red with rage, crimson climbing up his face like a nasty rash.

"We aren't scared! We just don't want to play!"

"Hm? Did little lamb say something? You don't desire to play because your afraid? I thought so–"

"Fuck you."

The dichromatic eyed boy dramatically lifted his hands to his mouth and let out a slight gasp of shock, giving the tall bluenette a wide-eyed look— which was obviously fake. The rest of the group just sat in their seats, stifling their laughter with their hands or buring their faces into the shoulder of the person beside them.

"You bad little lamb! Didn't your mother ever tell you that cursing is bad?!" Akashi scolded Aomine in a voice akin to an angry housewife's, acting like he'd been wounded by the former's insult— in which he was not. The tanned teen's glare had enough venom the kill a small rodent, his midnight eyes narrowed in annoyance and fists clenched into shaking balls of flesh. To be honest, he thought that Akashi sounded hilarious, but he was far too irked to feel the bubbling of amusement in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine! We'll fucking play! We'll play your stupid game! Just shut up!"

The bluenette finally yelled, all flustered and red with embarrassment. The shorter boy smiled at that, throughly satisfied with the result of his bullying, which always seemed to get him whatever he wanted.


End file.
